Lights, Camera, Bones
by DNAisUnique
Summary: An unexpected find in LA pulls Brennan away from DC.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to go out on a limb a bit. This one is not directly based on an episode, although I did get the idea from the last scene of 'The Baby in the Bough.' This is set at least a year after that episode. **

**VVVVV**

"That was one of the weirdest cases I've seen in a long time," Brennan claimed as she took a bite of pasta salad.

"I know," Booth agreed, chewing some french fries. "Who tries to flush bones down the toilet? He had to know it would clog sooner or later."

Brennan was about to respond but was stopped by the chirping of her cell phone. She clicked the 'talk' button. "Brennan."

Her eyebrows crinkled in puzzlement as she listened to the caller. "Yes, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Is everything okay?" Booth questioned as he waved his hands wildly, trying to get her attention. He wanted to know about the mysterious call.

Brennan's eyes flicked to his in annoyance, and she stuck a finger in her free ear to block out further noisy distractions.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be there as soon as possible. You'll send someone to pick me up from the airport?"

The call lasted a few more seconds, then she disconnected. She quickly gathered her things and stood, forgetting about the pasta salad.

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth called after her.

"I have to pack and get to the airport."

Booth stood and threw a few bills on the table. "Hey, wait up!" he said as he hurried after her.

He finally caught up with her outside. "What the rush, Bones?"

"They found some bones in L.A. They've asked me to look at them."

"No offense, but aren't there other forensic anthropologists who could look at them? I mean, is it really necessary for you to fly across the country?"

"Normally my services would not be needed, but this one has some special circumstances."

"Such as?"

"Bones found on a movie set."

"I still don't see why you have to go."

"It's my movie."

**VVVVV**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this one. I know where I want to end up, but the middle portions are still hazy. If you have any suggestions or would be willing to be a sounding board, please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2. So far, so good with the weekly updates! :) Thanks for the feedback on chapter 1! And those of you who offered to be sounding boards, get ready!**

**VVVVV**

"Wait, what do you mean, 'it's your movie?'" Booth asked, confused and surprised.

"I'll explain later, Booth, but right now I've got to make plane reservations and get home."

They had reached Booth's vehicle, and she tried the door handle, only to find it still locked.

Exasperated, she called to Booth, "Hurry up and unlock the door!"

Booth, still confused, did as he was told. They climbed in and she shut the door with more force than necessary.

"Easy there, Bones. I don't want to have to explain why the SUV needs a new passenger-side door."

She shot him a look as she pulled out her cell phone. "Just drive, Booth."

Because of the nature of her work, impromptu trips were often necessary, so she'd programmed the airline's number into her phone directory years ago. The number of recent trips were fewer than pre-Booth, but she'd kept the number anyway. She finally found the number and connected the call. Almost immediately she was put on hold, where she remained for the rest of the drive to her apartment.

When he parked the SUV, Brennan resumed talking to the airline representative. He shook his head and chuckled, glad he wasn't the reason for her anger—this time. He listened as she finished making the reservation.

When Brennan ended the call, she took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Okay, I've got just under three hours 'til the plane takes off. I'll need…"

Then she was out of the SUV so fast, Booth didn't hear the rest of what she said and wasn't entirely sure she was talking to him anyway. Regardless, he exited the SUV, closed and locked the doors, and followed her inside.

By the time he closed her door behind him, she was already in her bedroom pulling things from the closet. Booth really didn't want to face the awkwardness of being in her bedroom, but his curiosity about 'her movie' got the best of him, and he found himself leaning against the bedroom doorframe. He watched as she tossed things into one of the two suitcases on her bed. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't notice his presence until he spoke.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Startled, she turned to face him. "They just need me to look at some bones, Booth. I already told you that. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. And what I meant was, aren't you going to tell me about your movie?"

She sighed. "Oh, that. It's not a big deal. Remember Andy?"

"Lister or Baby Andy?" Booth said smiling.

"Baby Andy."

"Yeah, I remember."

"And remember after Baby Andy's case I told you I sold the movie rights in order to get enough money to pay for the rebuilding of the bridge?"

"Yes."

"Well, my book is being made into a movie."

"Bones, that's fantastic!" Booth exclaimed as he practically ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

She stood rigid in his arms, unable to return the embrace because of the force with which he held her.

He finally pulled back, keeping a grip on her upper arms. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"

His enthusiasm made her dizzy. "It's not a big deal. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get all excited." She made a motion at him with her hand. "Exhibit A."

"Bones, you're wrong. It is a big deal. It's a huge deal!" He resisted the urge to pull her into another hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Um, thanks, Booth," she stuttered, not really sure what to say to him.

"So we leave in less than three hours, right? We should have just enough time to run by my place, pack a bag, and get to the airport."

"You're almost right," she said, as she pulled away from him and walked to her dresser. "I just made a reservation for me."

Booth didn't let his disappointment show. "Well, that's okay. I'll just call on the way to my place. Hopefully there's still a seat available."

Brennan opened a drawer and grabbed some underwear, then shut the drawer with her hip. "They only asked for me, Booth," she said as she walked back toward her bed and dropped the items into one of the suitcases.

"But we're partners, Bones."

"I know, Booth, and I'm sorry. But there's plenty of officers in LA who can handle this. Besides, they didn't even request FBI assistance as far as I know. And even if they do bring in the FBI, it'll be the local agents, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he uttered, his gaze falling to the underwear she'd just put in the suitcase. He felt the heat of embarrassment rise up his neck and into his face. "I'll, uh…I'll just wait in the living room."

Brennan finished packing within a few minutes and joined Booth in the living room, both suitcases in tow. "Hey, Booth, could you to drive me to the airport?" she asked as she gathered her laptop, case, and its accessories.

"Yeah, sure. Not a problem."

"Thanks," she said, offering him a smile. She finished zipping the laptop case and slipped the strap onto her shoulder. She grabbed her purse and reached for the luggage, but Booth stopped her.

"Let me get those, Bones. You've got enough already."

"I've only got my case and purse. I can get at least one of those."

"If we stand here and argue, you're going to miss your flight."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was right, but definitely not willing to admit that to him. She followed him out the door, locking it behind them.

They loaded her things into the back of the SUV and were soon on their way to the airport.

"When will you be back?" Booth questioned.

"I don't know. I left the return flight open because I don't know how long I'll be needed in LA."

"Well, what if a case comes up here and I need you?"

"You'll just have to work the case without me. You've done that before."

"Yeah, but…"

"Besides, I won't be gone that long. Maybe you won't get a case."

They reached the airport and Booth pulled into the unloading zone. He left the flashers on as he stepped out of the SUV.

"What are you doing, Booth?" Brennan asked, indicating the lights.

"I was going to help you get your bags checked."

"I'm fine, Booth. Really." She grabbed the bags before he got the chance. "Thanks for the ride, Booth."

"Anytime."

They smiled at each other and she walked toward the revolving door.

"Bones!" Booth called after her.

She turned to face him.

Booth stood beside the SUV, one hand fisted and on his hip, the other rubbing the back of his neck. "Call me when you get there. Let me know you're safe."

Brennan rolled her eyes and turned back around, a slight smile on her lips. She admitted—but only to herself—that she was going to miss him.

**VVVVV**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
